


Bound

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Post-First War with Voldemort, Pureblood Politics, Purebloods, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Barty deals with the consequences of being Pureblood during the First War.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a short little blurb. Many thanks to StrongHermione for the beta! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Bound**

At first, Barty never wanted to join the Dark Lord. He just wanted to move on with his life, settle down with someone, and start a family. It was what his parents wanted for him, and what he wanted for himself.

But he had stupidly fallen in with the wrong crowd. All of his friends were going to become Death Eaters and were constantly buggering him to join as well.

Everyone had told him it was his duty. It was his duty to the pureblood legacy, to make sure that filthy Mudbloods didn't take over their world.

Honestly, he didn't even see the big deal. "But they'll ruin our customs, bring in their muggle lifestyle, but most importantly, they'll expose our secret."

Barty rolled his eyes. Mudbloods were stupid, but not that stupid. He didn't really believe that they would expose the world that they belonged to. People, such as the Malfoys, thought differently.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Lucius had finally managed to corner him.

He was constantly pressuring Barty to join the Dark Lord's ranks. Sending owls, messages through classmates, and other various methods of communication. Each time, Barty politely declined. That wasn't what he wanted.

"Barty, you're making a mistake," Lucius said coolly.

Barty simply shook his head. "No. Just no. Now leave me be."

Lucius growled in anger. "It's your duty! It's your responsibility to protect these people. Your blood is pure, and you should strive to keep the wizarding world this way."

Barty bit his lip. He didn't want to think of Lucius as being right.

The older man sat up straight, narrowing his eyes. "You're bound by your blood to join. If you don't, well, we won't hesitate to kill those in the way."

Barty had heard the message loud and clear. _Join, or you'll die_.

So swallowing all thoughts of resistance he had, he nodded. "All right, then."

An evil smile spread across Lucius' face. "Very well. I'll let the Dark Lord know. There's a meeting tonight, so be sure to slip out after dark. I'll come to collect you." He turned, quickly walking away.

Barty sighed. Lucius was right after all. He didn't really have a choice. He was bound by blood, bound by his duty to the wizarding world.


End file.
